


The Building That Didn't Spell Our Doom

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Bonding, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Multi, Omega Nanase Haruka, Omega Tachibana Makoto, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Makoto and Haru head to the mating center to pick out their alpha.Kinktober 2019 Day 7: Scents and Aphrodisiacs





	The Building That Didn't Spell Our Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“C’mon, Haruka! We’re going to be late!”

“Calm down, Makoto. And don’t call me that; call me Haru.”

Makoto grins. “Okay, Haru-chan!”

Haru grimace. "Really?" 

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I mean, we're kinda walking to our doom." 

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I have no interest in alphas and the fact that they're making us get one is absolute bullshit. We don't need an alpha." Haru crosses his arms over his chest. "I also don't like the fact that we're injected with aphrodisiacs to make scenting easier. This is harassment, oppression, and discrimination." 

"I know, Haru, I know. But there's nothing we can do about it. At least we're the ones picking the alpha. If we don't find one that we like, we just have to come back," Makoto says, wrapping his arm around Haru's shoulders. "Besides, at least they're not splitting apart." 

"I guess. It's an alpha's dream to have two omegas." Haru pouts as the dreaded building comes into view. 

"Haru, try to stay positive. It's only as bad as you make it." 

Sighing, Haru nods and allows Makoto to lead him into the building. They check in and receive their shots before being sent to a private waiting room for fifteen minutes. 

An automated voice begins to come out of the speakers. "A bell will sound and the door across the way will unlock when the fifteen minutes are up. You'll be funneled into another room where the scents are. When you've found one that sticks out to you, please follow it. You'll be lead to a door that can only be opened from the outside--your side--and in that room is the alpha that you chose. If, after fifteen minutes you haven't found an alpha, we'll escort you to a small nesting room where you can work out the aphrodisiacs in your system. All the rooms are heavily monitored for aggressive, fearful, or distressed pheromones so we make sure no one is being hurt or taken advantage of. If you feel uncomfortable in the presence of your chosen alpha, there is a red button located in many places inside the room and someone will come in to help you immediately. Any questions?"

Heads reeling with information, Haru and Makoto shake their heads. 

"Very good. Happy hunting!"

Makoto and Haru are left in silence, trying to figure out how they feel about this whole arrangement. 

Haru is the first to speak. "D-do you think we'll actually find an alpha?" 

I don’t know, Haru; I really don’t know.”

**********

The end of their fifteen minutes is signaled by a bell and the sound of a door unlocking. By this time, both of them are panting and half-hard, their underwear soaked with slick.

“I-ah-hate-ah-aphrodisiacs,” Haru pants as he stands to head to the door.

“Me too,” Makoto replies, pulling Haru into his arms. “Let’s go.”

They walk down into the hallway and to the large room.

“We will now let the scents filter through. Please take your time in locating your desired scent.” The mechanical voice says before going silent again.

A vent opens and the room is flooded with the scent of aroused alphas. Haru and Makoto take deep breaths, trying to find a scent that they like out of the rest. Ten minutes go by and neither of them have hope of finding their alpha today.

“I don’t know, Makoto; I don’t smell anything.”

“Me either. Maybe today’s not our day.”

“Maybe.”

Suddenly, a scent overpowers everything else and slams into the two omegas. Slick gushes from their holes and their knees weaken and tremble as the rich, heady scent of snow, forest, and campfire fills the air. On instinct, they take steps towards where the scent is coming from until it leads them to a door. Without a pause, Makoto opens the door and they step inside, coming face-to-face with an alpha.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” The alpha rumbles upon seeing the two omegas.

They whimper at how deep the alpha’s voice is before clearing their throats and moving into the room further. The door shuts behind them, closing them off from the world.

“H-hello,” Haru stutters, blushing as the alpha looks him up and down.

“Hello.”

“W-we liked your scent,” Makoto says bashfully, blushing beet red and hiding behind Haru slightly.

“I can tell; I like both of yours as well. My name is Souske Yamazaki. I’m assuming you two are mates?”

Haru and Makoto look at each other for a moment before nodding. “Yes, is that a problem?”

“No. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn’t have to choose between you two or have to break up a fight. What are your names?”

“Mine’s Makoto Tachibana and this is my mate, Haruka Nanase.”

“Call me Haru,” Haru says in monotone.

“It’s nice to meet you, Makoto, Haruka. Would you two like me to be your alpha?”

Haru makes a face, but turns to Makoto to have a mental conversation through their bond.  _ What do you think? _

_ I like him; he’s big and strong looking. _

_ He seems annoying. _

_ You’re just annoyed because he called you Haruka. _

_ Maybe. _

_ C’mon, Haru! I like this one! He seems different. He doesn’t seem like he’d be the overbearing type. _

_ Fine. But I wanna ask him something first. _

_ Okay. _

“If I told you that I didn’t want to get pregnant, what would you say?” Haru asks, staring Souske in the eyes.

“I would say that I would have no problem with it; I’m not itching to have children and I’m sure we could make a compromise later on in our relationship,” Souske answers. “I would also respond with a question: why?”

“Oh.” Haru stops to think about it. “It’s just a hypothetical question.”

“Okay. So, what is your guys’ answer?”

Makoto and Haru look at each other again before nodding. “We accept you as our alpha.”

A grin appears on the alpha’s face. “Wonderful.”

“Congratulations!” The mechanical voice makes them all jump. “Before the doors will unlock to allow you to leave, you will need to bond and scent each other. It is recommended not to engage in any sexual activities here, as we want you all to bond in your nests and personal spaces. But bonding and scenting is a must so your bond has a chance to start before any sexual intimacy begins. It has been scientifically proven that bonds that start before any sexual intimacy last longer. Congratulations again!”

“Oh.” Haru frowns. “I didn’t realize it was listening in.”

Makoto sighs. “No privacy for bonding?” He mumbles sadly.

“Hey, c’mere, you two.” Souske opens his arms and beckons for the two omegas to come and sit on his lap. When they’re situated, he begins speaking again. “We will do just the bare minimum here and then the rest when we are back either at your nest or my cresh.”

“Okay,” Makoto whispers, unconsciously leaning into Souske.

“Who wants to go first?”

“Makoto will,” Haru says immediately.

“Eh? Haru?”  _ Are you okay? _

_ I’m fine. _ “He will go first.”

“All right.” Hooking his finger under Makoto’s chin, Souske turns his head until they’re looking at each other. “C’mere, little omega,” he rumbles before pressing their lips together.

Makoto melts into the kiss and allows himself to indulge his instincts. The kiss doesn’t last long before Souske breaks it and moves down to Makoto’s scent glands. He stays on the left side, away from Haru’s bond mark on the right side, and nips at the swollen glands. Makoto moans and tilts his neck even further, trying to give Souske even more room. Without warning, Souske’s fangs drop and he sinks them into the gland. Makoto moans and arches into the alpha, his own fangs dropping and digging into Souske’s left scent gland. When his teeth retract and after he spends a moment cleaning the wound, he sits back and lets Souske move on to Haru.

“Haruka, come here,” Souske coos, cupping Haru’s cheek and pulling his head closer.

Haru looks at him hesitantly before allowing Souske to connect their lips for a brief moment. Then, Souske moves to the swollen glands on the right side of Haru’s neck. He spends a bit of time nipping and licking at the scent gland to help relax the omega before sinking his teeth in and marking him. Haru’s eyes go wide as a moan escapes his lips, jolting forward and burying his teeth in the glands on the right side of Souske’s neck.

Haru cleans the wound and leans back. “So...I guess we’re mates now.”

“I guess we are.”

The sound of doors unlocking fill the air. “Congratulations! Be sure to update your registrars and have a good day!”

All three of them look at each other for a moment before Haru and Makoto stand up. “Well, I guess we should head out.”

“Do you want to head to your nest or my cresh?”

“Would it be alright if we went to our nest right now? We can talk more about what we’ll do once we’re there and Haru and I aren’t so doped up.” Makoto looks nervous.

“Of course. Anything to make sure you’re comfortable.”

The two omegas smile in relief. “Okay. let’s go.” They each take one of Souske’s hands and lead him out of the building. When they get to Haru and Makoto’s apartment, they head inside and cuddle in their nest to sleep off the aphrodisiacs they were injected with. 

_ I guess the building didn’t spell our doom, but gave us our future. _

_ It sure did, Haru-chan! _

_ Don’t call me that. _

_ It suits you, Haruka. _

_ Don’t call me that either. _


End file.
